User talk:Taha1921/Archive2
Re:Re:Archive You're welcome~ ^^ Ah nice~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Suggestion Hi Taha! Well thats a great point but the way I do the Winners Gallery is by going by Round order. So Because Fubuki won Round 30 thats why he's last. But I do get your point and I think its a great point. Allways nice to talk Taha. Thanks for your time. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Taha and I know I'm sorry for that mistake but I've changed it now. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Templates Just check this page: Navigation templates of Wikipidea. Navigations are meant to link other pages that are in that same GROUP, or in our case, in the same TEAM. Re: Leaderboard Yeah... That's too bad... I have something to tell you: DON'T EARN BADGES, BELIEVE ME ! O_O Well, I contacted lots of admins xD Potassium19, AdventureWriter28 and finnaly Lord. She contacted Genda about this ! Thanks to her ^^ And then, Adventure lost points too, and immediatly contacted a STAFF member, Xean. I hope this problem will be fixed soon, because I'm not the only person who lost points (NishizonoNakata, GouenjiShuuya'123, AdventureWriter28, and maybe more now....) SnowyBoy❄ 11:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I hope so. And yeah, poor Adventure. I lost exactly 1000 points O_O This is ANNOYING >_> When I said that I lost points in the achievement, everybody ignored me, except you, Tsurugi Kyousuke 10, and some others. Thanks again~! SnowyBoy❄ 11:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I really lost 1000 points, because I earned a badge so I was before Angelo Cabrini. And now, I see 1000 are gone >_< SnowyBoy❄ 11:19, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, it's kind of shocking really, 1000+ points gone. Then again, lots of others lost it too. So I sent another message at wikia and it might get fixed soon. Suggestion Well Taha its a great Round but B.N.N already gave me that idea infact that Round is going to be Round 14. Sorry but any other requests that you can think off then let me know. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 09:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile I have the same problem. I think everyone has the same problem. I think it is a bug again. I can't do anything about it. For now, we have to wait untill it will be fixed. I think it is possible to earn badges even you can't see what you can earn~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Tabs Hey Taha, long time no see, huh? So, can you tell me how to add tabs,i.e., the tabs in you placed in the characters pages? Thanks ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 10:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Tab Well, I didn't need those.......Sorry I need ones for my userpage to display user boxes ............... So if you can help~~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 10:36, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a million Taha ~ You're a life saver ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 12:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Tab (sounds pretty wierd XD) Hey Taha Thanks you can visit my page and see ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 13:15, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Game Hey Taha, I don't really know yet what I'm going to do with that. I think the team with the most goals will win, but I'm not sure yet. I didn't even think about that btw!! Thanks for noticing this!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 09:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog game Thanks Taha changed it ~ No need to annoy Lord for it XD ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 15:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Translations I mention at the top of my profile page that I can speak Japanese. Well, I can fluently speak, read and write Japanese and that helps with the translation, but if it doesn't have the furigana, it can be sometimes hard to translate since there are different variations on how you can pronounce it. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, my mom is Japanese, so I learned most of it from her, but I did go to school. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAHA SUPER CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are the 1st person to reach 4 Picture Votes wins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I have changed the Rules so now your entered for Round 31!!!!!!!!!!! However from now until Round 30 you can compete in the Rounds until Round 30 but you have to pick an understudy. This means you have to chose a user that can take your win if you win because you have already won 4 Picture Votes so I think this way would be fair. Don't worry I will explain this to everyone as well but I will make it clear that its your choice on who your understudy is and no one should try to tempt you. ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 23:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC)' Understudy Your welcome Taha. I know the Understudy is hard to get at first but let me explain. Yes if you take part in the next Picture Votes Round and you win you will then have to choose a user either from the users taking part in the Picture Votes Round or a user not taking part. If you choose a user taking part then the picture they use will be the winning picture, if you choose a user not taking part then your picture will be used. The length of the understudy depends on you, if you know a user that would love to be your understudy then they can be until Round 30, if not then you can change understudies each Round. I hope this clears things up for you :-) ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 08:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC)' Taha congrats you have won the Picture Votes Round for Round 27 but now you have to choose someone for your understudy. I hope you choose someone soon and if you can, please add a reason but if you don't want to then you don't have to. ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 18:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC)' Re:Crossover Movie There isn't a new trailer but a 11 minutes shortfilm about it~! You can find the link here:? User blog:Lordranged7/Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Movie? ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 16:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Why Are You Delete My All Star Page? why you delete my all star page? Giogio888? (talk) Hi there Taha! Sometimes, the server of Tokyo tv through Keyhole is taken down because the operating person can't handle large amount of audience. You may want to try searching for "test2" instead of Tokyo TV... Many people used Test2 to watch Inazuma GO CS this afternoon earlier. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 12:48, November 28, 2012 (UTC) And by the way, if you are g someone editing your user page, you could ask me to protect it temporarily.. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 12:51, November 28, 2012 (UTC) No.No. Test2 is already in Latin charset. If the TV Tokyo does not appear, it means that the server of Tokyo TV is down and you may have to try looking for "test2" if it's there. But it may changes from time through time. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 12:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reserve Hey~! Okay, I will add your picture Taha =) Aww... sorry about that, yours is also great ! Don't forget, users vote, so you will maybe win this round ? I know you will win a round in the Shin version ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay ! Good luck on searching a pic ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Nice~! ^^ I am going to reserve it ! Thanks~! SnowyBoy❄ 13:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, it's okay ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 19:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Final Score Well, Taha, I just try to make an average score. It is a little random, sure. For example: 2-3, 2-4, 1-3, 0-2 What score would you make out of that? There are multiple scores possible, and I just choose one, so it's a little random yeah :P But I always look: Who's the winning team? And then I look at all scores that were given with that team winning. So other scores don't matter, because they "weren't true". I tried to explain this right, but as English is not my main language, there must be some mistakes. GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 16:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sugee Maji de Kansha! Actually, I don't know which song you mean~ ^^" Can you show the video to me?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 19:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it is that song~ Sure~! Feel free to add that page but add the stub template to it then~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Sure~! Take your time to make it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:54, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Birthday Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday Taha1921, I really appreciate it. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Key Hole channel The channel is : テレトウ Garchopex (talk) 10:24, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tyrano Well, you can remove the video but I think the Slideshows can stay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Crossover Movie There is~ Though it is only 15 seconds~ Should give you the link or is Youtube still banned in your country?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:42, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay XD. Should I give you the link?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:48, December 10, 2012 (UTC) NOTOC Thanks for your help but, how do I add the _NOTOC_ thing? Because when I tried it, it didnt do anything? GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:57, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Round 31 Hey Taha. Ok I'm just gonna get to the point, you are one of the 5 users taking part in Round 31. For Round 31 you have to comment with a picture of your favorite character but the picture can be of anything!!!!!!!! Please comment soon :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Navigations Hey Taha, I saw you're also making Navigations, and I just wanted to tell you, you have to add the navigation to the members, the coach, AND the team itself! You forgot the team itself twice, so I decided to tell you ;) See ya, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 15:56, December 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem, and by the way, when making the navigation's, please don't make 2 sections the same color (like you colored two sections grey at Kidokawa Seishuu's and Shuuyou Meito's Navigation's) Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 16:47, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Keyhole Its appearing as TSC in keyhole TV. :D 10:02, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I also missed the last two weeks episode like you did.So I decided to try out every channel there is and eventually I found TSC :D 10:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Kayhole Timings Hey, I think you watch InaGo Chrono Stone through Keyhole TV. Can you tell me the Timings of the show please... In any timezone~ [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 10:55, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Key Hole Channel Well, I don't know because I haven't use it with the new update because when IEGCS will be aired, I'm on school, that's why~ Sorry, I can't help a lot~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Keyhole Timings Thanks for telling~ Mine's IST (Indian Standard Time) i.e GMT + 5:30. That means it'll air at 3:30~ Thanks again~ [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 10:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Links color It was red. It is now light blue, I think. This: #006CB0 Merry Christmas! 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 15:21, December 20, 2012 (UTC) King Taha you know how at the end of Davids blog games theres The Master, well based on wins from Picture Votes I have a title in my own blog game, the title is called King and... YOUR THE KING OF G2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super congradulations Taha I think you deserved it because your a top user and one of the best!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 18:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Also Taha by becoming the King of G2 you get to decide anything for G3!!!!!!!!!!! When I say anything I mean anything, anything you say I will use in G3!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 22:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome Taha, your worked hard I mean you won 4 Picture Votes Rounds!!!!!!!!!! And have a total of 57 points!!!!!!!!!! Well King Taha G3 is going to be like G2 it will consist of Users voting on which they like better by adding pictures, Picture Votes will be used and a new Round will be used called Combo Round. For that Round Combos face off, for example: Fire Tornado DD Vs Twin Boost F or Ichinose + Domon Vs Kidou + Fudou. Rounds like that I think would make it more fun, however I know a smart user like you can think of something better. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 11:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Navigation It should be Inazuma Eleven (Team) to prevent the confusion that might have~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 06:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episodes Navigation The navigation looks nice~ Though we should leave it now by the teams' navigation~ I will discuss with another admin about the Episodes Navigation~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:16, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I have "discussed" it~ Feel free to use it~ :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:10, December 29, 2012 (UTC) HQ Pics of Ep 35 CS I got it from the same site Manwaifu gets it from. It's in 2ch. Just follow manwaifu's blog instructions on where he gets it. Episode Templates for GO and orignal series Hey Taha, I see your putting Episode Templates on the Chrono Stone episodes. Could I ask if you could also do original series and GO templates? I could help you do them so they will be ready quicker. I just feel like they're a little bit left out and also it will make more sense if more than one series has them. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 11:00, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah its upsetting people forget about the first series! And doing it for each season is a good idea and it will look better. Okay I will wait for your message then and will start on it straight away. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 11:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Looks nice! I already done them from 47 down to 25, so you can do 1 up to 24. By the way thanks for doing this! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 18:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay I will wait for you to finish on the second season template. I'll go down from 67 to 47 and you can do the rest. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 10:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Done the second season. Are you going to do a template for the 3rd season soon? Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 13:40, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay. It may take long, but it will be worth it because it will look great! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 13:40, December 30, 2012 (UTC) We finally did it! Now all of the seasons are done. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 11:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) FF participants template Hi Taha. I have some disagreements with the Football Frontier Participants template. It was'nt actually First Raimon that participated, it was the original Raimon. Because Ichinose, Kidou and Domon all played in the matches and there not in First Raimon. I hope I persauded you to change it. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 16:55, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) It's a bit late but Happy New Year!! Have a great year! Beta22 00:47, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Haha..I am so late :O... Anyway, Happy New Year! Hope you have a great year ahead :) 04:58, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! Same to you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC)